Love comes in many colors
by Ashenheart8500
Summary: Sasuke, will always be Sasuke. Aloof and terrible at talking with people. And Sakura, will always be Sakura. Bubbly and has this contagious smile. Though it may seem they would never work well together, don't opposites attract? A mission that was supposed to be simple may change their entire view on each other. In a rather unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction. I wanted to start writing because I've always wanted to make my own stories! I thought it'd be fun to do in the background when I have the time. ****Also- thank you to my friend for editing some parts of this story! It would have looked wayyy worse without him! ****Anyway, let's get into the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. And as sad as this is, I most likely never will.**

* * *

**Love comes in many colors.**

This wasn't supposed to happen. Hell, she didn't even think it **could **happen. This was supposed to be a simple B rank mission. You could even argue it was as easy as a C rank mission! So how? How were they being ambushed by at least twenty ninjas? They made sure they didn't leave any tracks. They even hid their chakra when they ever thought they were in a fifty mile radius of any type of shinobi. The pink haired woman sighed, and looked at her companion. He seemed to be in deep thought as well. Though she could tell by his features he was highly annoyed. "Sasuke-Kun, what do we do?" She tried to make her voice sound strong, but it came out as a soft, weak whisper.

"Sakura." His voice was cool as he looked down at her. She almost gulped as his cold onyx gaze landed on her. "It's best to flee for now. We have a mission to get this scroll back to the Leaf, and that's what we'll do." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Nodding towards the trees, the two of them dashed from the stone clearing into the 'arms' of the welcoming green giants. Of course as was assumed, the rogue ninjas followed them, growling from behind. Sasuke must have had a plan. Running wasn't really his style - not if he didn't have a reason. Sasuke turned around, and formed the proper hand signs for a fireball jutsu. Sakura almost stopped for Sasuke, but she was the one who had the scroll and she needed to get it back to Konoha. Besides Sasuke would be fine! He was amazing at fighting anyway, so it didn't matter. But what if he got hurt and she wasn't there? She shook her head, and rolled her eyes, putting her worries to the back of her mind. She had a bigger job to do. And the screams she heard behind her sure as hell weren't Sasuke's.

Sakura made it far ahead of Sasuke. She knew she would be safe here, as she couldn't even sense his chakra. She gathered some firewood, and prepared their tent. They had to sleep in the same tent, as they couldn't bring too many supply items on this could only bring the necessities. Such as food, and water, and that was honestly all. They weren't here to camp, they were here on a mission. Being the way she was, she sat and waited. She refused to eat anything without Sasuke there, as she thought that that would be highly disrespectful. He had technically just risked his life to save her. Well to save the scroll, and to complete the mission. She doubted he had only fought just to save her. But somewhere inside her, she hoped that she was his main reason.

* * *

Eventually she felt a familiar chakra approaching and a big warm smile spread across her pink, plump lips. Sasuke jumped down of the tree, blood dripping from his hand which clutched his side. _'Shit' _Sakura jumped up and ran over to him, asking him various questions about his condition. "What happened? Are you okay? How bad does it hurt? Where did they hit you? Do you want some water?" It was odd how panicked she was. She was actually surprised with herself. But she had to know if he was okay. Sasuke answered all her questions, but not without an almost inaudible_ 'annoying.'_ at the end of his sentence. When all was said and done, the two of them relaxed against a tree, looking up at the clear night sky. The stars were so beautiful to Sakura. She wondered if Sasuke liked looking up at the stars sometimes. He was always so tense, and ready for battle. Sakura couldn't help but admire Sasuke. I mean who didn't? Everyone was chasing after him. Though anyone with a brain would know that he wasn't interested. She didn't even notice that she was just staring at him. Sasuke looked down at her, puzzled. He blinked, then, with a little smirk, he poked Sakura's arm, and she immediately snapped out of her trance.

"D-did you need something Sasuke-Kun?" She asked, her usual sweet smile on her lips.

"You were the one who was staring at me. I thought **you **needed something." He deadpanned.

"I-I u-uh…" She stuttered, a bright red brushing over her cheeks.

"Hm." He turned back to the stars, that small smirk still on his face. Sakura was too stunned to say anything for awhile, but she got herself together. She huffed, looking away from Sasuke before she did anything even more embarrassing.

"Sorry.." Sakura muttered after awhile.

"Aa." Sasuke looked over slightly amused, "It's fine." And Sakura's face grew a deeper shade of red. How was he so good at making her insanely flustered? Shaking her head once more, she gave him a grateful smile. Standing up, she walked over to their tent, and grabbed the container that had some food stored in it. It was some raw fish. She knew Sasuke liked his fish cooked a certain way, so she technically waited for two reasons. She wouldn't want to cook his fish wrong! But then again, if she did it right he may praise her for it. Oh how much she wanted him to acknowledge her. But she knew she'd have to work for it. And that was what she was going to do.

"Here! I didn't eat any yet, as I wanted to wait for you." She looked at the firewood, then back to Sasuke, "Do you mind using your chakra to start the fire? I didn't bring a fire-starter with me." she gave Sauske a sheepish laugh. He nodded and used his fire chakra to catch the wood on fire. They sat side by side and ate in silence, only the quiet ribbits of frogs, and scuttling of grass caused by squirrels were heard. While today was exhausting, Sakura felt refreshed in a way. Sasuke came out okay, and their mission was almost over. Being away from the village was annoying, but it was always fun traveling with Sasuke. Even though he didn't talk a lot, he was polite and never complained about anything. Being on a mission with Naruto however was quite different. If the mission wasn't fun enough he'd complain. If they didn't find an inn he'd complain. If they didn't stop to eat when he wanted to, he'd complain Sakura loved Naruto like a brother, but that didn't mean he wasn't annoying. After eating the fish, Sakura felt exhausted. It really had been a long day. "I think I'm gonna turn in for the night." Sakura muttered, standing up with a large yawn. Sasuke stood up as well, nodding at her.

"Yeah, it's late. We have a long day tomorrow." Sasuke muttered with a raspy, tired tone, ducking in the tent, with Sakura right after him. They got in their respective sleeping bags, and said nothing else, but Sakura mouthed a silent _'goodnight.'_

* * *

**To be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Wooo another one! Let's see how this one turns out! **

**Thank you to PugEyed and Fanofthisfiction for the kind reviews!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, and I most likely never will.**

* * *

**Chapter Two-**

Sakura woke up with a groan. She hardly got any sleep last night. She didn't feel comfortable on the hard ground. Granted she was in a tent in a sleeping bag, but it was still the ground. She shifted slightly to look at Sasuke. His dark raven bangs were covering his face at the angle she was at. He looked somewhat at peace. She sighed, sitting up eventually, glancing outside of the tent. Looking through her stuff, she grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and set out to the nearest river. Hopefully, she could get back before Sasuke woke up. She didn't want to worry him by leaving without even telling him where she was going. I mean it's not like he'd really care that much, but they had a mission to complete. Why was she overthinking everything lately? She was even overthinking her overthinking! "Ugh." She scowled shaking her head. She was being an idiot. Getting herself together, she set off towards the river once again.

* * *

**Blue**

Blue was the only thing he saw when he woke up. "What-?" Looking around, he realized he was blindfolded. Sakura wasn't one to play pranks, especially not on a mission. Who the hell put the blindfold on him? And why was he restrained? Trying to move his arm was futile. He was trapped in something metal as far as he could tell.

Then he realized something. They had this planned. Whoever they were. He couldn't use his Kekkei-Genkai, he couldn't move his arm, but he could move his legs. How this would help him, he didn't know just yet, but he would figure something out.

Sakura flashed in his mind, and he tensed up immediately. Was she okay? Where was she? Did she do this? No, she wouldn't. He doubted she could. He was a light sleeper, but then again... He did just wake up to being blindfolded in kami knows where, with his arm encased in something metal, and he was tied down to some sort of table or plank.

Muttering a string of curses, he began to struggle, trying anything to get loose somehow. He eventually gave up, but not without a small snarl escaping from his lips. Well now what was he supposed to do? He wasn't about to wait for someone to come cut him up and serve him on a silver platter. He began to try and kick something with his free legs, anything could work, just to know what's around him - but he kicked nothing. Nothing was around him. It was just him, on a table, trapped. Alone.

With no pink blossoms to come and save him, or at least help him. He began to think maybe she abandoned him. Perhaps she had gotten tired of his shit and gave him over to the rogues. No. That wouldn't make sense. Sakura wouldn't do that. Or would she? Could she? Maybe she would do anything just to get this mission done and over with. Dark thoughts circled in his mind before he heard a voice.

"Wake upppp! You've been asleep for too long!" It was familiar. Soft and sweet, yet not annoying. It was close. "Sasuke-Kun! Get uppp!" Sakura. Yes, that was her voice. He could tell. And yet, he thought he'd be angry when he heard the voice. Wasn't this caused by her? And why was she telling him to get up? Didn't she see he was trapped? Confusion hit Sasuke like a semi truck. Was he really awake?

* * *

**Pink**

Pink flashed in his eyes in an instant. Widening his eyes he realized that Sakura was currently in his face. Close enough to kiss him, in fact. He heard a small shriek from her, and something falling over. A string of curses left the pink-haired woman's mouth. "Gomen Sasuke-Kun I was trying to get you to wake up. I always thought you were a light sleeper, yeesh." He heard the teasing tone in her voice, and he shot up immediately.

Looking around he realized he wasn't captured, and he wasn't on a table with his arm stuck in some sort of metal constraint. Giving a relieved sigh, he turned to Sakura and studied her. She had changed from the clothes she wore last night, and she had something in her hands for him. It was some cooked fish. He looked down at the fish, then back at her. His Onyx eyes had a spark of confusion in them as he looked into her beautiful, emerald eyes. It really did amaze him how pretty her eyes look. Not that he'd ever admit he liked looking into her eyes.

"O-Oh this? Well! I wanted to try making you some fish! I know you only like it a certain way, but I just wanted to try. Good morning by the way." Her smile seemed brighter than the sun when he accepted the fish from her. As he bit into the fish, he could tell automatically she had actually gotten it right. Surprisingly. Nobody had ever actually made him any good fish.

"It's good. You got the flavor just right. Arigato." He nodded to Sakura and her smile brightened.

"Ah! I'm glad you like it! I really wanted to get it right!" She hummed happily. "C'mon get dressed. We should get back on the road. Maybe the rogues are already trying to catch up to us." Her tone grew serious towards the end, and she dipped her head slightly before exiting the tent. He turned to his clothes and quickly put them on. Rushing out of the tent, he looked towards Sakura. She had already packed everything up outside, which wasn't much. Pointing at the tent, they both unassembled it and put it away. Nodding at Sakura, Sasuke took the lead, and they were back on the road to the Leaf again.

* * *

**Crimson**

Crimson, the only color she saw as Sasuke slashed through rogues with ease, barely having trouble with them, even though he only had one arm. It was quite funny how easily Sasuke could adapt. If Sakura lost her arm today it would take her years to adapt. And yet, Sasuke adapts in only a few months. He truly was amazing.

Whipping around, she smashed her chakra powered fist into the rogue's stomach, causing blood to pour from his mouth before it sent him miles away from the battlefield at nearly lightning speed. Spinning on her heel she fought two at once, snarling as one got a good kick in on her side, so the other one got just enough time to throw a chakra powered kunai at her leg, causing it to buckle.

Falling on the ground, about 3 more rogues jumped on her, beating, kicking, and pounding various spots on her body. After struggling on her own for a while, she finally got enough, and smashed her elbow into one of rogue's stomach, getting her just enough time to pummel the other rogues. Looking over at Sasuke, she caught his worried gaze on her before it turned back into his normal cool one. Was she going crazy, or was he actually worried? No, he couldn't be! This was Sasuke we were talking about, and if he really was worried, it was because her death could make this mission a lot harder for no reason. That would be the only reason he would be worried.

She got so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the kunai flying at her throat in time. Her eyes widened as she felt a sharp pain searing through her entire body. It was radiating from her throat, traveling downwards and upwards, everywhere all at once. The familiar iron and metallic taste filled her taste buds. Eventually getting enough of it, she spat it out, having trouble breathing. Why was she having trouble breathing? What happened to her throat? Only then, she realized a kunai sticking out of it.

Sakura crumbled to the ground, wheezing loudly. She didn't even notice Sasuke screaming at her. He was yelling something about healing herself, she knew, but she couldn't. She was getting weaker and weaker. Looking up, she saw his worried and horrified expression. Then she began to realize that perhaps he didn't only care because of the mission.

Perhaps he looked worried because he was worried about her.

Perhaps he actually did care about her.

More than they both knew.

Sakura passed out time she saw Sasuke's worried gaze. Sasuke grabbed her with his one arm, his worried Onyx gaze landing on her neck. 'Hospital. I need to go to the hospital.' He rushed towards Konoha not wasting a single second to pick up the forgotten scroll that started this all.

* * *

**To be continued-**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Chapter Three! Let's see what Sasuke does to try and help Sakura.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. As sad as that is, it's true.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sasuke stormed towards the direction of the Hospital. He had made it to the leaf pretty fast since they were so close. He only stopped to bandage up Sakura's neck. But, he didn't know how long she would last. The thought of Sakura dying only made him rush faster to the hospital. There was no way her life was going to be put in his hands, and no way he would let her die like this. No fucking way that was happening. Storming past the hospital doors, he yelled for a nurse, demanding that she take Sakura and help her. "What happened to her?" The nurse gasped, putting her on a stretcher, and taking her to a room. _'Dumb lady, can't you see she's bleeding out her throat? I shouldn't need to explain anything, idiot!' _Growling at the lady's ignorance, he silently followed her, a scowl on his face.

When they got to the room Sakura was to be put in, they refused to let Sasuke enter. Of course, Sasuke attempted with brute force to find a way inside, but he was dragged out as quickly as he entered. They said something about how it wasn't just her throat that was sliced. It was multiple parts of her body in her general neck area they needed to examine, bandage, and try to heal. Sulking his way to the Hokage's office, he pretty much started a fight with Kakashi.

"Why the fuck would you lie about our mission level?" He snarled, circling Kakashi's desk.

"I didn't. There wasn't supposed to be any rogues standing in your way except the ones you took out. You can't blame me on this one, Sasuke." Kakashi said in a tired tone, looking outside his window.

"I sure as hell can. Now Sakura's in the hospital, and the scroll is gone. Next time, try and look more into what might happen on a mission." He spat, turning on his heel and storming out of the Hokage's tower. It wasn't just that Sakura got hurt to a point where she could die, it was that he had failed the mission. He just failed a Brank mission. He fought and sealed a goddess away, but he had just failed a Brank mission. That was going to go down in the book of "Things to Bully Sasuke About" for sure. And in the process, he let Sakura get hurt. That was also going down in the book of "Things to Kill Sasuke For." Sighing, Sasuke walked to his apartment, leaning against the door when he walked in. Running his hand through his dark raven locks, he pushed off the door and laid down on the couch. He expected Naruto to bust down his door any minute. Closing his eyes he eventually fell asleep just because of how exhausted he was.

* * *

**White**

White was the only color she saw in the hospital room. Just from opening her eyes, she could tell where she was. Sasuke had gotten her to a hospital just in time. Her throat burned, and various other places on her body burned as well, but that was fine. She was alive and that's all that mattered to her. Well, that and Sasuke's health. Was he in the hospital too? Was he okay? Did he get the scroll? Did we fail the mission, or did we finish it? Was the mission a success? So many questions circled her mind that she didn't even notice Sasuke was sitting by her bed, looking at her in confusion and hope. Shaking her head, which she came to regret immediately, she noticed Sasuke sitting beside her. Giving him her usual warm smile, she tilted her head slightly. It hurt a little, but it was bearable. "Eh? Sasuke-Kun! How did it go? Did you give the scroll to Lord Hokage?" She asked, her smile still shining as bright as the sun, even when she was in pain.

"I left the scroll behind." Seeing her panicked expression, he shook his head. "Partners are more important than a scroll. It was the scroll or you, in a sense." He shrugged, knowing that part of it was a lie. While, yes, Sakura was more important than the scroll, and, yes, he did leave it behind, he wasn't really thinking about the scroll. He had assumed she had it, and when it fell out of her pocket, he didn't waste time looking for it. He'd be way too embarrassed to tell her he forgot it.

"S-Sasuke-Kun.." She muttered, a soft grateful smile making its way on her lips. "Arigato." He nodded towards her, and she looked at the door. There was yelling outside of it, but it was muffled. Squinting, she realized it was Naruto, and he began to bang on the door.

"SAKURA-CHANNN!" The blonde idiot screamed as he began to threaten the door if it didn't open. Yep, that was Naruto alright. Sasuke stood up, walking over to the door, and muttering a soft _'idiot.'_ before opening it. "SAKURA-CHAN YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" He trampled Sasuke, running over to her. He really did show how worried he was about someone. In an interesting way.

"Naruto! Look at poor Sasuke! You knocked him over!" She hissed, pointing at Sasuke, who was sitting on the ground with a hard glare - aimed at Naruto.

"So? That bastard didn't help you when you were fighting! What if you got really, reeeallllly hurt?" Naruto pouted, pointing at Sasuke with an accusing finger.

"Who's the one who brought her to the hospital? Not you, dobe." He snarled, standing up, and dusting himself off.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't be here if you had helped her!" Naruto protested, waving his finger at Sasuke.

"She doesn't need protecting. She has been on plenty of solo missions, and came back perfectly fine." Sasuke shot back, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I think-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto yelling something offensive at Sasuke, and Sasuke shooting something right back at him. This went on for about five minutes before Sakura couldn't take anymore. "Cut it out!" She snapped, glaring at both of the boys. "You," She pointed at Naruto, "Say you're sorry! And you," She pointed at Sasuke, "Stop egging him on! You can only make things worse by responding." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. She had managed to sit up while the two were fighting about her. Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Sakura raised her fist and he shut his mouth immediately.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to Sasuke-Kun!" She huffed looking away.

"I-I." Naruto growled, looking at Sasuke, "I give you my _deepest _apologies, _Sauske_**." **He grounded out, looking highly unhappy. Sasuke raised his head and gave a triumphant smirk.

"Good. Your turn Sasuke-Kun." She smiled at Sasuke's immediate confused expression. "Oh don't give me that look, you know you **both **have to say you're sorry. Naruto was kind enough to say it, so you will say it as well." She hummed happily at the man's dismay. Sometimes Sakura really made Sasuke question how much she really cared about his happiness and his pride.

"I refuse to do that." He responded smoothly, trying not to gulp when he saw Sakura's expression darken. Naruto backed away, his hands up. He looked terrified.

"Wrong answer dude." Naruto muttered, inching towards the door, "I-I gotta go… Need to uh- get some ramen with H-Hinata. C-Catch you later, Sa-Sakura-Chan." He whimpered, running out of the door.

"Sasuke." She growled, narrowing her eyes. "I don't remember you being an idiot. You have two days to live, as that's when I get released out of the hospital. **Make sure you spend them well.**" She spat, waving towards the door. Sasuke's jaw almost fell to the floor. He knew he was screwed. Sakura looked towards the window in pure anger and Sasuke muttered an almost silent, _'Shit.'_

* * *

**To be continued-**


End file.
